


Brothers in Arms and Snow

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: Pre-LotR On the way back home from the High Pass, Elladan, and Elrohir are caught in an unexpected snowstorm. Can the two find shelter before it is too late? Will their father find them in time?





	Brothers in Arms and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Aria Breuer for the title and to Eldhoron for not giving up on me as I struggled to write this

Elrond looked out his window solemnly watching the flakes swirl maliciously covering his valley in a blanket of white powder. Although he was able to control the storm to a degree in his home thanks to Vilya, up in the Mountains was an entirely different matter. And that was where his gaze was directed. The blizzard had hit unexpectedly. Only hours earlier, the weather had been calm, with only a few flurries here and there. Now, the Mountain was thrown in a vicious whirlwind of white. The temperature was cruelly cold and would show mercy to no one who dared to venture out in the open.

Elrond felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding. "Will they be alright Elrond?" Turning his head towards the sound, he was met with eyes that mirrored his worry.

"I know not love. I can still feel their fëar, but that is all I can do at this time. They are both strong and intelligent and were trained by Glorfindel himself, and that alone will give them a fighting chance. I am sure they made it safely to a shelter before the storm hit." Elrond's voice trailed off at the last few words. He didn't want to admit his fears, but a part of him was still uncertain they were safe. All he could do was pray to Elbereth their sons had found safety in time until the weather let up enough for them to continue their trek home.

* * *

Elladan heavily sighed as he tightened his pack on his shoulders. "We should turn back now brother, we know where they have gone so we can come back after returning home and bring some help."

The twin sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían had been out tracking a pack of orcs who had ventured too close to the borders of Imladris. They had eventually traced them to the High Pass before they lost the trail.

Turning around Elrohir followed suit. Several days had elapsed since the two started their long journey back home, and the passes were filled with the sound of song and laughter as the thoughts of food, drink and song filled their minds. "Do you think mother will make her famous berry pie?" Elrohir asked a grin appearing on his face as he thought about how his mother always made his favorite dessert when he and his brother returned from patrols.

Elladan laughed. "I am sure she will, along with many other dishes." It was at this point Elladan's gray eyes looked into the horizon, and his smile began to falter. Elrohir saw his brother's grim look and looked to where he was staring.

"What is it Elladan?"

"I think we should pick up our pace; the clouds are beginning to bring signs of a storm." Indeed, dark, ominous clouds were swiftly approaching. Not waiting for Elrohir to respond, Elladan quickened his steps. Behind him, he could hear his brother trying to keep up.

"How long until we get home before the storm hits?" Elrohir asked as he finally caught up with Elladan.

Elladan shrugged. "If we can keep up this pace, I would say perhaps tomorrow evening at the earliest."

Elrohir was not sure it was a good idea to continue the march home. He knew all too well as did his brother, just how quick storms could strike without the slightest warning and anyone who was caught in the midst of one more than likely would not survive until morning. Many hikers had fallen victim to the Mountains tempers, even the most experienced explorers. "Maybe we should look for shelter and wait out the weather. We both know how dangerous it is to be out during a blizzard."

Elladan forced himself not to glare at his brother. Even though deep down inside he knew he was right, he was too tired and cold to stop. The very thought of having to stay one more night out in the open was enough to push him to keep going. "No, we can make it. We can't slow down. We will be all right." Elrohir started to protest, but Elladan shot him a look and kept going, quickening his pace even more.

As the minutes turned into hours, the weather quickly turned from bad to worse. Snow began to fall swiftly and heavily until they could barely see their hand in front of their faces. To make matters worse, the temperatures started plummeting to dangerously freezing levels, even for an elf. It was at this point Elladan wished he had listened to Elrohir and sought out shelter. Now it was too late.

"We need to find cover and quick Elladan, or we will not survive!" Elrohir yelled. Even as the words left his mouth, it was difficult for anyone to hear as the wind was howling and all but muted any sounds that came out of his lips. If it had not been for their elven hearing, Elladan would not have heard a word.

Elladan cursed at his stupidity. How were they to find lodging in this snowstorm? He couldn't see far enough to make out shapes, even with his elven sight. But he knew Elrohir was right. If they stayed out any longer, they both would die. Already, he was beginning to lose feeling in his extremities and every second out in this freezing weather led them closer to hypothermia and eventually death. As the two of them scanned for any sign of shelter Elrohir began to trip. Elladan caught his brother and staring down at his face he knew from the tinge of blue around his eyes and lips there was no time to search any longer.

Setting his brother down, he began to dig in the snow, remembering the snow caves he and his brother made as kids with their father. Even during those times, their father would turn playtime into life lessons.  _"Remember ion-nín; snow caves can save your life. If you are ever caught in a blizzard, dig a tunnel, and it will keep you alive until help can get to you."_  Elladan had to bite back the stinging in his hands as he kept digging, alternating between a shovel and his hands. Eventually, he was unable to feel his hands any longer, but by then, he had finished.

Helping his brother inside, Elladan and Elrohir huddled close together in an attempt to keep warm. "I am so sorry Ro; I should have listened to you," Elladan stuttered as his teeth clattered in the cold. Elrohir snuggled closer to him too cold at the moment to be angry.

"D…don't w...orry. I will b…be mad later."

Elladan held onto Elrohir, and as the storm raged on outside, Elladan could no longer keep his eyes open. Before he fell asleep, he sent out a telepathic plea to his father and could only hope he had heard him before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Evening had seeped in over Imladris. Neither Celebrían or Elrond found they could eat. The storm had become so bad not even Vilya could keep it at bay. Overcome with worry for their sons the two tried to close their eyes to sleep but found sleep would not come.

"Elrond, I am scared. I can't explain it, but something is wrong," Celebrían whispered to her husband as he held onto her.

"I know, but right now there is nothing we can do. It is too dark and leaving would be too…" Elrond bolted up in bed mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Celebrían asked. She had a feeling it had to do with her sons, but fear had kept her from asking.

Elrond strained to get the words out. "It is Elladan. He is calling for help." His worse fears had come true. His children were in trouble, and he was nowhere near to help. Celebrían gasped, tightening her grip on Elrond.

Elrond contemplated on what he was going to do. How could he help when he had no idea where they were and in this weather, leaving could also spell doom for him and his people. On the other hand, how could he sit and do nothing? His paternal side overtaking his leadership duties, Elrond threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Celebrían asked.

"To go look for them. They are in trouble, and I will not just sit by and wait until morning. I will form a search party, and we will go and bring them back." When he was dressed, Elrond left the room to find Faron and Glorfindel.

* * *

Glorfindel and Faron stayed close by Elrond as he helped lead a relatively large search party for Elladan and Elrohir. The two had just finished up their reports and were getting ready to call it a night when Elrond barged into the joint office a look of urgency on his face. Wasting no time, the two quickly got to their feet and prepared to leave as Elrond explained the situation.

As the night wore on, no one spoke a word save an occasional whinny from a horse. Elrond was consistently lost in thought as he desperately held onto the only thing which let him know his sons were still alive: his link with them, but even that was slowly weakening as time wore on. He knew as well as everyone else if they did not find them soon, the young Peredhil would perish.

* * *

Slowly Elladan opened his eyes. He was not sure what had woken him, but something aroused him from his light reverie. Looking down at his still sleeping brother, he knew it couldn't have been him. Elrohir had not woken since he fell asleep last night, or was it a few hours ago? He knew not for time seemed to have come to a standstill as they waited for help to come if it came at all.

Elladan searched deep inside for the one thing keeping him alive: his brother's life force. It was his bond he shared with his twin that told him he was still breathing - even if it was weak. Truth be told, he knew his life was hanging preciously in the balance and he had no idea just how long he could hold on. Elladan once again tried to figure out what had woken him up. Straining his ears to listen for any sign of life and hearing none, he closed his eyes again.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Can you hear me?"

There it was again! This time Elladan tried to pull himself out of the small snow cave but found he had no strength in him. In fact, he soon realized he was unable to move or feel anything from the neck down. Elladan tried to hear the voices again. Please, call again. Let me know that I did not imagine things, he thought to was about to give up to despair when he heard the voices again, and this time they were even closer.

"Ion-nín! Please answer me!"

Elladan could have jumped for joy if he had the mobility and feeling in his body. "Father! Over here! Please help!" he yelled out as loud as he could, his voice cracking from dehydration.

Elrond was about to call out again when he heard the sound. Halting his patrol, he listened intently not daring to breathe. "Did you hear that?"

The other elves looked around trying to hear the voices as well. One of the younger elves was about to say he couldn't hear anything when they heard the unmistakable sound of someone calling for help.

Elrond knew that voice from anywhere. "It is Elladan. Quickly this way!" Nudging his horse towards the sound of his son he called out again. "Elladan, call again!"

The elves raced towards the direction of where Elladan was calling for help. Glorfindel would have fallen in the makeshift shelter had he not heard Elladan call again and happened to look down to where the sound was coming from. "Down here Elrond!" Getting off Asfaloth, Glorfindel started to dig excess snow from the hole and reached his hand down. "Grab my hand Elladan," Glorfindel called out. After a few seconds, he sighed in relief when he felt the ice-cold hand grab hold weakly to his own, and he pulled the eldest up to safety. When Elladan had been pulled up, the elves were taken aback by the frail look on his face.

Glorfindel wasted no time in handing Elladan over to his father. "Elladan, are you okay?" he asked as he opened a small flask of Miruvor and proceeded to give him small sips. Elladan could not speak but managed a slight nod of his head. Wrapping him up in a blanket, he sat him in front of him on his horse. Elrond looked up to see Glorfindel pulling out the limp body of his youngest son and found he was frozen in place with fear of the unknown. Several seconds went by before Glorfindel looked up and smiled. "He's alive!"

Sighing with relief, Elrond handed the flask over to his friend who managed to get Elrohir to swallow. Elrond had his men set up a small campfire, and when it was roaring, he sat his sons next to it and looked both his children over. "They will be okay. They are suffering from minor frostbite and hypothermia, but with plenty of rest, they will make a full recovery. We will let them warm up a little more, and then we will make our way home."

* * *

"Elrohir, open your eyes young one."

Slowly opening his eyes, Elrohir looked around. After a few minutes, he was finally able to make out a shape in front of him. "Mother? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Celebrían smiled softly and caressed her son's cheek. "You are home my son. Your father brought you and your brother back. You are lucky to be alive."

Elrohir was confused but upon looking at his mother, decided not to question her anymore right now. What was important was he and his brother were home. Speaking of his brother, where was Elladan? Sensing her son's concern, she motioned towards the bed next to him. Looking over, he noticed his brother still sleeping.

"Elladan told us what happened. You both are incredibly lucky to be alive. If your brother had not of made that snow cave, you would not have survived."

Closing his eyes, the memories of what happened flooded his mind. Elrohir knew his brother would no doubt be feeling guilty for not stopping sooner, but he would not berate him for it. What was important was they were alive and home. Feeling himself falling back into a deep slumber, he allowed himself to be taken back under. He would have time to answer more questions later, but at the moment he just wanted to sleep and allow his mother to fuss over him.


End file.
